El Regreso -ZaDr-
by Shin Fujishima
Summary: Zim ha decidido irse de la Tierra luego de haber residido ahí seis años. Dadas las circunstancias, decide encargar un mapa que luego de un accidente, queda perdido en su antiguo planeta enemigo. ¿Serán suficientes sus intentos por recuperarlo, una vez que descubra quien lo tiene en sus manos? A veces la ausencia de uno, es la destrucción del otro.
1. -Un Nuevo Comienzo-

_**Capítulo 1**_

 **-Un nuevo comienzo-**

Han pasado 6 años desde que Zim se fue de la Tierra a la edad de 16 años irkens, dejando atrás toda prueba de su existencia en el planeta: su lugar de base, algunas armas oxidadas e inservibles, muchos recuerdos y a personas que decidió apartar en el escondite más escabroso de su mente. Antes de partir, investigó algunos planetas que no estuviesen habitados por individuos hostiles que pudiesen causarle molestias, la razón de esto, fue el descubrir la verdad que se ocultaba tras su supuesta misión invasora al planeta en cuestión.

Algunos meses antes de irse, decidió informar a sus Más Altos sobre su decisión, dándoles la excusa de que la Tierra en realidad era un planeta inútil con criaturas estúpidas y para nada desarrolladas; no les servirían ni para traerles los snacks que ellos tanto amaban comer. Púrpura y Rojo se miraron entre ellos luego de escuchar semejante monólogo por parte de Zim, para luego reírse sin control mientras los irkens tras de ellos les observaban con consternación.

Aun jadeando por el fuerte ataque de risa, los Más Altos confesaron a Zim la pequeña trampa que le habían tendido años atrás. Relataron el modo en que se sintieron ofendidos y avergonzados de ver llegar a Zim al evento que prepararon para revelar los detalles de Ruina Inevitable II, como fue que pensaron que mandándolo a un planeta inhóspito moriría abandonado o calcinado, dándole completo detalle de su desprecio hacia él. Zim era solo un error dentro de los parámetros y programas que poseían tanto la raza Irken como la Inmensa. El de tez verde, en un solo instante, sintió lo que era perder todo: la dignidad, el respeto, la lealtad, su raza, su propio planeta…

Los Más Altos cortaron la transmisión luego de confesar su artimaña, amenazando a Zim con el ultimátum de que si volvía a intentar siquiera la conquista de un planeta, ellos mismos se encargarían de encontrarle y hacerle morir como un verdadero "invasor". Dejándose llevar por esta amenaza y la rabia y decepción hacia sus ex -líderes, Zim abandonó la Tierra y viajó hasta un planeta llamado Alhome, el cual según el radar del invasor decía no tener criaturas hostiles y un clima y erosión más o menos habitables.

La casa que logró plantar en aquel planeta extraño era bastante grande y cómoda, lo suficiente como para mantener a un Irken fuera de toda queja. Dentro de ella solo habitaban él, su unidad SIR G.I.R., y un pequeño robot de nombre Mini-Alce. Los primeros días marcharon mal. Zim aún se sentía resentido sobre el reciente descubrimiento de su falsa misión y el no poder mover con facilidad los haces que le permitieran seguir investigando planetas para invadir sin dar señales sospechosas a los Más Altos. Por mucho tiempo Zim intentó pensar en que su código aun no era borrado de la memoria del Gran Cerebro y la Inmensa porque sus Altos aun lo consideraban útil o en algún momento se arrepentirían de haberlo exiliado, concentrándose solo en su aun sobrepuesta lealtad hacia el imperio; era frustrante pensar en que aún estaba dentro de esos parámetros solo para ser vigilado de cerca. Aun así, el de tez verde supo ocultar bien sus huellas, desviando la atención de los Altos por un tiempo que aún estaba vigente.

Pasaron los años y su resentimiento se había apaciguado hasta casi desaparecer, pero su lealtad aún seguía en pie. Si algo nunca le quitarían sus ex-líderes, eran sus ideales para ser un invasor. Sin embargo, a lo largo de todo ese tiempo investigando y rastreando planetas por la galaxia entera, había una cosa más que lograba ocupar la mente de Zim prolongadamente; allá en el planeta donde residió tanto tiempo, había alguien a quien jamás podría olvidar ni en mil eones. Era un ser humano excepcional, una hormiga dentro de un hormiguero plagado por residentes mediocres y sin cerebro que merecían cosas peores que una lenta y dolorosa muerte, un ser que a pesar de su soledad e incomprensión jamás se dio por vencido en su meta por descubrirlo ante una comunidad de científicos prestigiados. Aquella bestia con ropas negras y cabello extraño, tenía por nombre Dib Membrana.

Zim solía pensar en Dib de vez en cuando cada vez que encontraba un planeta con altas posibilidades de ser conquistado, le traía recuerdos que a veces prefería esconder debajo de una piedra. El humano, sin embargo, le hizo vivir muchas experiencias que marcaron su vida de muchas maneras, tanto negativa como positivamente; lo desconcertante era que habiendo sido némesis por tantos años, el de tez verde solo veía esas experiencias desde un punto de vista positivo. Esto lograba alterarlo al punto de querer que Dib apareciese solo para poder gritarle y reclamarle el ocupar su cabeza siempre que estaba ocupado.

Estos pensamientos y recuerdos se hicieron más frecuentes al paso del tiempo, nada podía alejarlos. El invasor comenzaba a sentirse atosigado por esta situación, todos aquellos recuerdos lo hacían sentir cosas inexplicables que hacían que su PAK le mandara pequeños choques eléctricos indicando que alguna falla estaba irrumpiendo en su cerebro y cuerpo. Creyendo que estaba `por volverse loco de atar, Zim decidió encargar al Planeta de los Envíos un mapa de localización Irken, usando un nombre y códigos falsos para hacerse pasar por cualquier otro integrante del imperio. Una vez que el paquete llegara, tendría mejores cosas que hacer que solo pensar en ese estúpido humano que lo hacía perder los estribos incluso sin estar ahí.

Días después, un pequeño dron con apariencia de cartero se presentó ante la residencia de Zim con un paquete del tamaño de un conejo macho terrestre. El sonido del timbre no se hizo esperar y G.I.R. salió como bala sin aviso para recibir la entrega, para después cerrar la puerta en las narices del dron con un gran estruendo. La pequeña unidad salió despedida por toda la casa hasta llegar al laboratorio en donde su amo estaba trabajando en nuevas armas de destrucción masiva y letal.

-¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Ha llegado su paquete!- confirmó el pequeño robot dando saltos sin control frente a Zim.

-¡Finalmente! ¡He estado días esperando por el! Y bien, ¿Qué esperas? Dámelo- contestó el invasor con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-¿Darle qué?- preguntó G.I.R. con una cara de completa inocencia y confusión, a lo cual Zim respondió- El paquete, G.I.R.-

-¿Qué paquete?-

-¡El que traes en tus manos, por Irk!- dijo el de tez verde a punto de perder los estribos.

-Ah. Oh, sí. ¡Amo, ha llegado su paquete!- exclamo la unidad con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro metálico.

Zim palmeó su cara con gesto de fastidio al tiempo que extendía una mano para que el robot le diera su esperado e importante paquete.

-Como sea, dámelo de una vez- G.I.R. extendió sus brazos para colocar el paquete sobre las manos de su amo para luego salir corriendo como un psicótico fuera del laboratorio.

-Finalmente ha llegado. ¡Por fin podré hacerme con la ubicacio0n de cada planeta en el universo y así ver cual sufrirá la ira del gran y poderoso Zim!- gritó el alíen completamente orgulloso de la entrega que tenía entre sus brazos.- Y alguna vez visitar a Skoodge en Blorch, si es que aun esta con vida.

Zim colocó el paquete sobre su mesa de trabajo para abrirlo con cuidado. Una vez que la caja estuvo abierta, el invasor tomó el artefacto y lo puso sobre un atril que se encontraba frente a una pared que asemejaba un pizarrón para proyecciones, casi como ver películas al estilo antiguo. La pequeña máquina tenía un color grisáceo que relucía al más mínimo contacto con la luz, poseía cerca de cinco botones a lo largo de toda su parte inferior que brillaban con colores magenta y rojizo indicando que el aparato estaba encendido. Este tenía una forma diamantada y cabía perfectamente dentro de un bolsillo común en la ropa de cualquiera, a pesar de estar diseñado solo para entrar dentro del PAK de un Irken.

El de tez verde contempló la maquina durante unos momentos antes de apretar el botón más grande de la misma. Al hacerlo, un pequeño agujero se abrió en la parte superior de la máquina, dejando salir una especie de lente reducido que al hacer un pitido agudo desplegó una inmensa imagen en cuarta dimensión de cientos de miles de planetas pertenecientes a galaxias cercanas del planeta donde Zim residía actualmente, llenando por completo las cuatro paredes del recinto en donde estaban el aparato y el invasor.

-Esto será interesante…- dijo Zim sonriendo para sus adentros y mirando alrededor de la habitación como si estuviese viendo la octava maravilla de Irk.

Las horas pasaron mientras Zim se concentraba en escribir y trazar mapas para llegar más fácilmente a los planetas que quería conquistar, siempre teniendo en cuenta que debía desviar la atención de los radares de la Inmensa de su verdadera posición. El ocaso se acercaba cada vez más a Alhome, anunciando al invasor que ya era hora de tomar un descanso y entrar en modo fuera de línea. Zim suspiró presionando nuevamente el botón que antes hizo encender la máquina y que ahora la había apagado.

-¡G.I.R., ven acá!- ordenó Zim de manera estruendosa a su unidad SIR.

-¡Si, amo!- dijo la unidad una vez que su presencia invadió la estancia y sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo de obediencia.

-Lleva el mapa a la bodega del laboratorio y guárdalo en un lugar seguro. Esta cosa es muy frágil y si se rompe no podré hacer valer la garantía…claro, en caso de que tenga una-

-Oh, ¿tenemos bodega, amo?- preguntó G.I.R. una vez que sus ojos recobraron su familiar color celeste brillante.

-Sí, G.I.R., tenemos bodega.- respondió el alíen con fingida paciencia mientras el robot lo veía con una expresión aún más confundida.- Y amo, ¿Qué es una bodega?-

-A ver si así entiendes. Llévalo al lugar en donde sueles juagar a la fiesta del té con Mini-Alce y ponlo en un lugar en donde se vea bonito ¿Captas?- dijo Zim rodando los ojos de manera casi dramática.

-Oh, ¡Si, mi amo!- gritó el robot tomando con entusiasmo cuidadoso el aparato que estaba sobre el atril. Más rápido de lo que Zim habría esperado, la unidad abandonó el laboratorio sin apenas dejar un rastro de humo con sus propulsores.

-Teniendo una SIR así, no habría sido necesario morir calcinado por culpa de algún planeta hostil…- pensó en voz alta el de tez verde mientras se dirigía a la habitación que había dispuesto para recargar su PAK y entrar en estado fuera de línea.

G.I.R. voló hasta llegar a la bodega del laboratorio con el paquete en brazos. El lugar estaba en calma y solo se oía el traqueteo de los pies metálicos del robot al impactar contra el piso. La unidad miró en todas direcciones con rapidez intentando estudiar el perímetro, de este modo sabría cuál era el lugar más indicado para colocar el paquete y que este no sufriera ninguna especie de daño.

-¿Dónde debería dejar esta cosa…?- no pasó un lapso de tiempo muy largo hasta que los ojos celestes de G.I.R. se toparan con un objeto que formaba parte de la pared del lugar. Esta tenía una forma circular de un color negro-plata, con muchos botones y códigos en idioma Irken que se encontraban justo a su lado. Sobre ella, fijada a la pared cual TV de plasma, se encontraba una pantalla aparentemente desactivada.

-¡Lo tengo! Lo dejaré encima de esta cosa y así se verá bonito.- exclamó el robot con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.- Aunque, presiento que se me olvida el nombre de esta cosa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Costilla, rosquilla, cosquilla…? ¡Bah! No lo recuerdo je…-

Despreocupadamente, la unidad dejó el objeto sobre la entrada de la escotilla y salió felizmente de la bodega, avisando a gritos a Mini-Alce que la hora del té comenzaría pronto. Una vez que la casa estuvo por completo a oscuras y la vajilla del té hubiese sido lavada, la tranquilidad de la bodega se vio perturbada por la indeseada visita de una criatura extraña y agresiva. La rata abrió sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos buscando algo con que alimentarse mientras andaba tranquilamente por el lugar. Su pelaje era de un color pardo y sucio, que aparentaba tener la consistencia de algo afilado, sus patas delanteras y traseras estaban provistas de unas enormes y puntiagudas garras capaces de desmembrar a alguien de solo un par de zarpazos.

Después de haberse comido con rapidez las pocas migajas que manchaban el suelo de la bodega, la rata divisó el panel al cual estaba unida la escotilla. Con movimientos pesados y lentos, la criatura posó su cansado y satisfecho cuerpo sobre los controles del panel, presionando sin querer el botón que dirigía y enviaba las coordenadas de expulsión a las compuertas de la escotilla. Con un sonoro pitido, las compuertas de la escotilla se abrieron dejando entrar el denso y frio aire espacial, haciendo que la rata despertara de su apresurado sueño y saliera corriendo despavorida hacia el agujero por el que entró a la bodega.

Mucho antes de que la rata siquiera pensase en correr, el mapa de localización salió volando por las compuertas abiertas de la escotilla, viajando a través de la nada espacial mientras continuas ráfagas estelares la transportaban hacia su ya programado destino.

Horas después, cuando el amanecer alcanzó los confines de Alhome, la unidad de recarga de energía del PAK de Zim se desconectó del mismo dando por finalizado el estado fuera de línea. El irken abrió sus brillantes y aun somnolientos ojos magenta rojizos y se levantó de su "cama" para comenzar con un nuevo día de planeación para invadir planetas lejanos.

-Debería considerar apagar los sensores de movimiento y sonido de G.I.R., no para de levantarse como un sonámbulo para abrirle la puerta a los repartidores de pizza.- El invasor bosteza con lentitud y se dirige al contenedor que almacena sus ropajes de diario.- Quizá sea tiempo de reprogramarlo para que olvide todo lo que vivimos allá…-

Pensando en esto, Zim se quita su típico traje de invasor para probar un estilo diferente que lo distinga de todos aquellos irkens que rechazaron su existencia; si bien aún conservaba sus ideales y su lealtad, no tenía por qué seguir ninguna regla de "etiqueta" que le impidiera variar su estilo. Descolocándose su PAK, el de tez verde toma lo que sería el equivalente a una playera en la Tierra de un tono magenta como el de su uniforme, un chaleco sencillo de color negro con bordes grises en el final de este, unas botas negras con incrustaciones metálicas que las hacían lucir más pesadas de lo que en realidad eran y finalmente un collar de extensión ajustable con un símbolo irken a modo de colguije; no dejó de lado sus típicos guantes ni las características mallas con las que siempre se vestía.

Zim bajó sin prisa a la bodega del laboratorio para continuar utilizando el mapa que había adquirido ayer, apenas podía aguantar la emoción de tener el artefacto entre sus garras y así poder soñar con miles de conquistas mientras tuviese sus ojos abiertos. Al llegar no logró ver rastro alguno del mapa en cuestión. Preocupado, comenzó a mover decenas de cajas y herramientas olvidadas tratando de dar con su paradero. Al parecer G.I.R. hizo un buen trabajo poniéndolo a salvo, pero no tenía por qué esconderlo.

Mientras buscaba entre las muchas cajas que ahora estaban desperdigadas por el piso, encontró unos colmillos de vampiro falsos que reconoció inmediatamente. Sin pensarlo, un recuerdo cristalino como agua rozó su mente y sus sentidos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y tomar con curiosidad el disfraz incompleto.

Era una tradición extraña allá en la Tierra el vestirse de criaturas extrañas para salir a pedir montones de azucares y grasas compactadas en pequeñas cosas que los humanos llamaban dulces. Para Zim, aquellas larvas humanas lucían aterradoras y dominaban las calles cual bestias salvajes la Noche del Día de Brujas, pero para parecer un niño más normal, se veía en la necesidad de imitar las costumbres de ese día, no sin sentir algo de miedo y desagrado.

-¡Por Saturno, Zim! ¡Sal de una vez de mi casillero! ¡Me romperás los apuntes!- discutió el humano al ver que el alíen llevaba más de una hora ahí dentro.- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te harán nada un montón de niños disfrazados? Además, ¿Por qué tienes que esconderte en _mi_ casillero?-

-¡Fácil para ti decirlo! ¡También eres una larva revoltosa que solo quiere molestar a Zim! Y me escon…digo, me protejo en tu casillero porque nadie con media masa cerebral se atrevería a meter mano en este lugar.- Zim comenzó a tensarse ante la queja del humano, él no sabía nada sobre esos monstruos que formaban parte de su especie ahí en la Tierra.

-Intentaré no tomar eso como una ofensa muy grave.- El humano abre la puerta de su casillero con cuidado de no exaltar más al irken.- Ahora, ¿quisieras salir de ahí? La noche está terminando y si sigues así no podré recoger ningún dulce.-

-¡No pienso salir, Dib-humano! ¡En cuanto salga esos zombis-come dulces me atraparán! Y si tanto quieres ir por esas masas amorfas que ustedes comen, por mi puedes irte.- Sin esperar respuesta de Dib, Zim cierra la puerta del casillero con un gran estruendo.

-Te comportas como un marica. No creí que le tendrías tanto miedo a un par de niñitos con disfraces.- Dib suspira con fingida resignación y ve de reojo la puerta de su casillero mientras camina con paso lento hacia la salida.

-¡Zim no le teme a nada ni es ningún marica!- Enfurecido, el invasor salió de su improvisado escondite para encarar al humano que ahora estaba de espaldas a él.

Dib voltea con ligereza su cuerpo y ve de soslayo al irken tras de sí. Con media sonrisa y un aire de diversión en el rostro, da media vuelta y contempla a Zim con sus cálidos ojos ambarinos.

-Bien, si eres tan valiente como dices, ven a pedir dulces conmigo.- El azabache pasa por alto el ceño fruncido de Zim al terminar de hablar.- Y antes de que digas lo que sé que dirás, te repetiré por última vez que son sólo niños con disfraz. No te harán ningún daño.-

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que estaré a salvo? ¿Siquiera debería importarte lo que le pase a Zim?- El invasor posa sus falsos ojos color azul sobre los ambarinos de Dib mientras este intenta buscar las palabras que necesita para que el irken se sienta más seguro.

-Por qué estarás conmigo ¿Sí? Prefiero mil veces tenerte vigilado a tener que seguir preocupándome de que un alíen está dentro de mi casillero.- Dib siente como un ligero calor inunda su cara, pero deja de darle importancia mientras aun ve con intensidad a ese invasor tan testarudo.

Con una expresión confundida, Zim intenta procesar las recién dichas palabras del humano. Era poco usual que Dib se ofreciese a ayudarle con cualquier cosa, fuera esta o no algo de gravedad. Siendo enemigos, el ayudarse era parecido a violar una ley que hubiese sido impuesta desde los inicios del mundo. Sin retirar su vista del humano frente de sí, el irken decide pasar por alto esta ley inquebrantable y acepta el ofrecimiento de Dib.

-Bien entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Apuesto a que puedo conseguir más de esas cosas grasientas que tú, Dib-cosa.- Zim mira al azabache con una expresión de orgullo y diversión oculta tras una sonrisa que aparentaba ser más que solo egocéntrica.

Pasando por alto el creciente ardor en sus mejillas, Dib toma la muñeca de Zim con una sonrisa retadora y lo saca a rastras de los recintos escolares para ingresar en las concurridas calles de aquella extraña ciudad. A pesar de la competición y luego la posterior pelea con el humano, el irken sonríe con cierta nostalgia al terminar de recordar una de las noches más entretenidas de su vida alienígena.

Dejando un poco de lado su creciente ansiedad por la ausencia repentina de su entrega, Zim decide acercarse un poco a lo que parece ser una pared cualquiera, mientras recita algunos comandos en su idioma natal. Como resultado, la pared da la impresión de deshacerse en medio de un millón de partículas dejando al descubierto una ventana oculta, que a través de su lucidez y brillo, deja contemplar un panorama espacial de lo más relajante y hermoso que ni el ojo humano más curioso ha tenido la oportunidad de descubrir.

Mientras mira el exterior, otro recuerdo asalta su mente sin darle tiempo a suprimirlo o hacerlo trizas en medio de sus planes de conquista. El irken observa el horizonte de Alhome mientras se deja consumir por su subconsciente de manera abrumadora.

La noche había llegado y el jardín a las afueras de la ciudad estaba en extraña calma. Esa noche la luna salió como de costumbre, pero las estrellas prefirieron mantenerse ocultas ante la vista de aquel humano que miraba el cielo como si de pronto este estuviese en llamas.

-No puedo creer que de verdad seas tan…idiota.- Dib dejó salir su frustración mediante un insulto meditado.

El irken que aún estaba arreglando los ajustes de su Voot, se voltea lleno de tensión en sus brazos y pecho, dejando caer estrepitosamente sus herramientas al piso de su nave.

-¿A qué se debe tu ofensa, Dib-bestia? ¿No era esto lo que siempre deseaste? ¡Ya se te ha hecho, larva humana! ¡Me largo de tu inútil planeta!- Zim bajó de su Voot exaltado como pocas veces había estado en su vida.- Ahora podrás seguir con tu existencia sin la presencia de Zim, ¿no es eso lo que ustedes criaturas inferiores llamarían "un peso menos en los hombros"?-

-Te equivocas, es decir, era lo que quería pero…ya no lo deseo más.- dice Dib mientras se acerca con lentitud al alíen que lo miraba echando humo.- Supongo que estos años en realidad no han sido tan malos…-

Zim entorna los ojos suavemente intentando interpretar el mensaje oculto que el humano quería dar con sus palabras, pero no tuvo ningún éxito en descifrarlo. Mientras el rostro del azabache se mantenía aparentemente inexpresivo, el pecho del invasor comenzó a sofocarlo con decisión, dándole retortijones extras en su squeddly-spooch.

-… ¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo Zim casi en un susurro al sentir los penetrantes ojos ambarinos del humano nuevamente sobre él.

-Intento decir que a pesar de todo, quizá no quiera que te vayas…al menos, no permanentemente.- responde el azabache mientras se ajusta sus gafas.- Pero, si esta es tu decisión final, te apoyo.-

De su parte, era la primera vez que Dib lograba expresar sus emociones sin la necesidad de sentirse como un completo friki asocial. Desde la muerte de su madre, no había sido capaz de controlar las muchas emociones que se acumulaban en su interior, y debido a la constante ausencia de su padre y a la antipatía de su hermana menor Gaz, decidió que suprimir sus emociones era la idea más acertada para no dañar a nadie o parecer como un idiota. Sin embargo, desde la llegada del alíen, esa situación había dado un giro de 360 grados. Zim fue el único ser vivo que llegó a notar su existencia, y de igual modo, era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y al mismo tiempo hacerle estar siempre atento a su alrededor. Por eso, cuando decidió ir a hacerle una visita sorpresa y descubrió que su base había desaparecido, corrió como un desesperado por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al jardín que su radar indicaba tenía señales irken.

Con fingido pesar, Dib levantó una mano extendiéndola hacia el alíen con un aire de tristeza oculta.

-Zim, solo quiero decirte que fue un placer y toda una aterradora experiencia el haberte conocido. Ser tu némesis por tantos años fue divertido en cierto modo, jamás olvidaré que alguna vez pisaste la Tierra.- El irken miraba al humano con extrañeza ante sus suaves pero pesadas palabras, sin dejar de preguntarse qué clase de ritual humano era aquel monólogo.- Espero tengas suerte en lo que planees hacer.-

Zim miró a Dib con una expresión neutra y expectante. Todo lo que podía descifrar en aquel mensaje recién dado por el humano reflejaba el síntoma que las personas entendían como el perder a alguien, es decir, extrañar a alguien. Con algunas dudas aun rondando en su cabeza, el de tez verde estrecha la mano del de ojos color ámbar y le responde con un simple pero marcado "gracias".

El cielo miraba apaciblemente aquella extraña pero memorable escena que quizá jamás volvería a repetirse en muchos años terrestres. Un humano y un alíen que una vez fueron enemigos mortales, ahora se despedían cordialmente el uno del otro, como si la ausencia de uno fuese la destrucción del otro. Un calor como fuego recorrió el brazo de Dib hasta llegar a la muñeca que conformaba la mano que Zim aún estaba sosteniendo. Pocas veces tendría la oportunidad de sentir sensaciones tan extrañas como aquella, de modo que arriesgó su cuello y aventuró a sus brazos a realizar lo que podría ser su última acción.

-¿Qué…?- Zim se quedó estático al sentir los brazos del humano rodear sus hombros con suavidad innecesaria. Parecía que el humano tuviese miedo de abrazarlo. Pero era aún más terrorífico y extraño el hecho de que esa acción por parte del azabache no le causase náusea alguna. Quizá incomodidad, pero no la suficiente como para infundirle el valor de apartarlo.

-Solo…prométeme que no morirás tan pronto. El espacio es grande y…- tartamudeó Dib. No entendía ese nuevo estado de ansiedad que de repente lo estaba atacando, de modo que respiró con discreción para intentar calmarse.- Cuídate, ¿sí?-

-Zim sabe cuidarse, larva humana.- El de tez verde correspondió con timidez el abrazo del humano mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.- Tú…también cuídate, Dib.-

Una sensación de pérdida y tristeza afloraron en los ojos del humano al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Zim sin ningún apodo antes o después. Con fuerza, miró una vez más al cielo y después al Voot que se encontraba frente a él; sus brazos aún estaban aferrados al cuerpo del irken e igualmente los brazos de éste aprisionaban su espalda, arrugando su gabardina negra.

Con un seco movimiento, ambos rompieron la unión sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con intensidad. La luna en el cielo, indiscreta ante el comportamiento de ambos seres, dejó que su luz se volviese más resplandeciente, dictando así el toque de queda que indicaba que todo había terminado y el viaje de Zim debía comenzar. Alíen y humano se miraron una vez más a través del gran cristal del crucero Voot, despidiéndose con un simple ademán de manos antes de que la nave de Zim fuese tragada por la abismal negrura del espacio exterior.

El tiempo prescrito para la duración del desbloqueo de la ventana había expirado, y esta estaba cubierta nuevamente por esa gruesa capa de partículas que conformaban la pared del recinto. El invasor aún mantenía su vista en el punto que hace tan solo unos momentos era el horizonte de Alhome, dejando que sus pensamientos invadiesen su cerebro sin compasión. Fue realmente difícil el aceptar que el humano ya no estaría ahí para detenerlo, pero logró manejarlo de la mejor manera posible: planeando conquistas planetarias.

En un instante, recordó la razón de su ida a la bodega del laboratorio y centró de nuevo la atención en encontrar su mapa. La bodega quedó reducida a un lugar desordenado y lleno de chatarra esparcida por todas partes luego de la búsqueda interminable de Zim. Viendo entonces que su mapa no aparecía, toda la paciencia del de tez verde quedó hecha trizas.

-¡G.I.R., ven acá en este instante!- ordenó Zim con una voz tan fuerte que hizo retumbar la estancia entera. Apenas terminadas de pronunciar estas palabras, la unidad SIR se hizo presente en la bodega.

-¿Ocurre algo, amo?-

-¿¡Dónde rayos dejaste el mapa que te dije que guardaras!?- exclamó el invasor con una vena completamente visible surcándole la frente.

-Ah, esa cosa. La dejé por allá.- El pequeño robot dirigió su brazo al lugar exacto en donde había estado el paquete apenas ayer en la noche. Zim se acercó con rapidez al lugar que G.I.R. estaba señalando y su enojo fue tal que incluso sus antenas se irguieron de manera amenazante.

-¿¡Lo dejaste sobre la escotilla de escape!? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Seguramente ahora está en alguna parte del espacio o en alguna otra galaxia! ¿! Te das cuenta de lo qué has hecho!?- gritó Zim hecho una completa furia. La pequeña unidad solo temblaba y su labio robótico comenzó a temblar dando señales de que estaba reteniendo el llanto.

Al ver esto, el irken suspira y decide calmarse un poco. Con un quejido que aclaró su garganta irritada por los gritos, Zim miró al robot con más calma que antes.

-Bien, veo que has comprendido tu error. Es una gran fortuna para ti que esta escotilla cuente con un registro de lanzamiento y una memoria de comando.- Seguido de G.I.R., Zim se dirige de nuevo a la escotilla y teclea algunos códigos antes de dar su siguiente orden.- Computadora, revisa las coordenadas y la hora del último lanzamiento.-

-Último lanzamiento a las cero horas. Coordenadas 98, 76, 69.- La piel del invasor se erizó al escuchar lo dicho por la computadora central.

-Confirma el nombre del Planeta destino.-

-Confirmando…- El aparato emite un sonido prolongado pero de bajo volumen mientras relee los registros planetarios de su disco duro.- Confirmación realizada exitosamente. Planeta destino: Tierra.-

Una fuerte sensación de vértigo aturdió por completo los sentidos de Zim, dejándolo pasmado frente a la pantalla que acababa de confirmarle lo que más temía. Su mapa de localización ahora estaba camino a la Tierra o quizá ya habría arribado a su destino. Miles de recuerdos y pensamientos atosigaron su mente cual huracán. En cualquier otra situación, si aún formase parte crucial del imperio Irken, podría permitirse el costear otro mapa como aquel, pero dada su estabilidad económica y el riesgo que su seguridad corría al intentar ordenar otro mapa igual a ese, no podía hacer nada. La única solución aparente, era ir a la Tierra, y traer de vuelta su mapa.

Sabiendo el riesgo que su entrega corría en aquel planeta, Zim dio media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar que funcionaba como centro de energía de su ya desgastado crucero Voot. La unidad SIR, que iba detrás de su amo, contempló con extrañeza los toscos y apresurados movimientos del invasor al intentar encender el Voot.

-Amo, ¿acaso planea salir? ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó G.I.R. con su cara ladeada por la inocencia.

-Lo descubrirás pronto…- respondió Zim casi para sí mismo una vez que se aseguró de que el Voot estaba en buenas condiciones para viajar por el espacio y traspasar la atmósfera de la Tierra.- Computadora, llena los tanques de combustible, ajusta una vez más los propulsores internos y externos y fija las coordenadas para el vuelo.-

-Enseguida.- Cables se desprendieron de las paredes contiguas al Voot que se pegaron a las partes inferiores de este, cumpliendo secamente con las demandas de Zim.- ¿Qué destino fijará, amo?-

Una imagen de cierto humano de ojos ambarinos cruzó la mente del invasor en ese mismo segundo, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca al no sentirse capaz de pronunciarlas como era debido. Una casi invisible sonrisa se dibujó en la expresión del irken para después convertirse en una mueca de fingido hastío.

-Destino, planeta Tierra.-

Continuará…


	2. -Misión Imposible-

_**Capítulo 2:**_

 **-Misión Imposible-**

El sol brillaba con intensidad aquel día, los pájaros trinaban con encanto y las abejas posaban sus impacientes aguijones sobre el fibroso polen de las flores. Las calles de aquella ciudad eran invadidas por la calma.

Un constante repiqueteo y un andar impasible fueron el escape del silencio que se cernía sobre el asfalto. Un chico joven de estatura ligeramente superior a la promedio caminaba con la cabeza gacha, fijando sus ambarinos ojos en las pisadas de sus desgatadas botas negras. El viento soplaba con suavidad, levantando el dobladillo de su nueva gabardina oscura como la noche.

El humano detuvo su andar para admirar el cielo con pasividad. Las cosas durante los últimos años se habían tornado calmas y nada entretenidas. Constantes llamadas de sus compañeros e incluso del jefe principal del laboratorio sacaban a Dib de sus acostumbradas ensoñaciones por la noche o las tardes. A pesar de haber dejado atrás aquellas burlas y ofensas por parte de todo el mundo, la mente del azabache aún se sentía consternada y ansiosa.

Es difícil sentirse vivo una vez que todo aquello que te hacía ansiar el amanecer por las mañanas desaparece y no muestra luz durante tantos años. Terminadas sus tareas y pendientes, el ojimiel se sentaba sobre el borde de su cama de infancia, y dejaba que su mente lo transportara de nuevo al pasado. Eran tantas las diferencias que podían encontrarse en tan solo una comparación. Es aquí cuando el curso de las cosas se vuelve inestable, y el pensamiento perdido razona para decir: Aquello que más deseamos, ¿nos dará el aliento necesario para seguir respirando?

Reanudando su pesado andar, Dib patea una pequeña roca sobrepuesta en el asfalto ardiente bajo sus pies.

-Las cosas han cambiado tanto. Hay veces en que desearía haberlo detenido esa noche…- dijo en un susurro el humano, esperando que el viento se llevara sus palabras lejos del lugar.- ¿Tenías que irte tan pronto? Estúpida lagartija verde…-

El azabache solía pasar sus fines de semana reparando la nave de Tak que años atrás había caído en su jardín. El sistema de operaciones de aquel crucero Voot estaba en óptimas condiciones, e incluso su ADN había logrado acceder a la red principal de la misma, pero faltaba algo. Una pieza de origen irken que Dib no pudo reprogramar para hacerla funcionar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la raza de Zim tenía sus pros con respecto a la tecnología.

Cuando la noche caía, el cerebro del humano reproducía sueños lúcidos, que transportaban al humano a una realidad diferente. Una realidad vasta y llena de metas cumplidas y una nave irken completamente reparada y lista para volar a su planeta de origen.

-Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirme a donde estaba regresando. Aunque, no creo que hubiese sido algo imprescindible para mi saberlo, de igual forma mi vida está bien ahora…- Dib estira sus brazos en señal de entumecimiento muscular.- Pero una respuesta nunca le viene mal a nadie.-

El cinturón de asteroides existente en nuestro Sistema Solar siempre ha sido un lugar estable, sin muchas distorsiones en su materia y sin ningún agujero considerable. El vacío del espacio sin embargo, cambiaría la situación al dejar que un extraño artefacto surcara sus aires con una velocidad superior a la del sonido. Cristales de hielo formados durante su largo pero veloz viaje se deshicieron al cruzar las primeras capas de la atmósfera terrestre.

Kilómetros y kilómetros de agua salada presenciaron su descenso hacia América del Norte con una quietud que fue quebrantada gracias a la ráfaga de viento que aquel objeto desprendió sin piedad al pasar cerca de ellos. Tomó solo unos segundos que el mapa de localización irken alcanzara esa ciudad apacible y terminase en los brazos de aquel ojimiel que cayó como bala contra el duro y ardiente suelo.

-¡Agh…!- se quejó el humano después de haber recibido el fuerte impacto. Con rapidez, sus ojos dieron con el OVNI que lo había hecho caer de manera estrepitosa.- ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Una clase de consola para juegos virtuales? No, es demasiado pequeño…pareciera una especie de diamante.-

Inspeccionando el artefacto que tenía entre sus manos, Dib sintió pequeños relieves en la parte inferior del objeto. Con detenimiento, logró identificar aquellos bultos como botones que lograron confirmarle la nueva maravilla caída del cielo a la Tierra.

-¡Un artefacto extraterrestre! ¡Por Saturno, creí que jamás volvería a ver algo así!- exclamó con entusiasmo el ojimiel al tiempo que sus piernas lo enderezaron de un salto.

Olvidando por completo el encargo que tenía que entregar al laboratorio esa tarde, el humano regresó a su hogar escondiendo el mapa dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. El estruendo de la puerta al impactar contra el marco de la habitación del azabache al cerrarse hizo temblar incluso la cama donde solía pensar más que dormir. Con ávidos movimientos, tomó unas cuantas pinzas y unos guantes especiales anti-corrosión de su propia invención para estudiar el aparato que a simple vista parecía obsoleto.

-Veamos…- Tomando con cuidado una de las pinzas, Dib recorrió entera la estructura del objeto. Después de años de vivir confinado en su habitación, la Universidad y el laboratorio, las manos del joven sintieron libertad como nunca antes fueron capaces de alcanzar. Aquel artefacto fue el vivo boleto de vuelta a su infancia.- Impresionante. El metal de esta cosa resistió el traspaso de la atmósfera sin desbaratarse, pero aun así luce tan frágil…-

Dejando las pinzas de lado, Dib toma el mapa con sus manos enguantadas, presionando por error el botón de encendido de la misma. El particular lente reducido del aparato hizo su aparición, desplegando con elegancia la imagen en cuarta dimensión que estaba programado para mostrar. Un haz de luz casi incandescente surcó los cristales pulidos de las gafas del humano, dejándolo estupefacto ante una de las visiones más bellas e intrigantes de su vida hasta ese día.

-Ya tenía pensado que esta cosa no era un arma pero…esto es otro nivel. Un mapa de localización avanzado. Ni siquiera el radar más desarrollado por la NASA sería capaz de descifrar estas coordenadas…- exclamó Dib en un suspiro de asombro.

-Me pregunto si con esto podré hacer algo más interesante…- Dejando el mapa de nuevo sobre el escritorio, el azabache presionó con sencillez el botón de encendido/apagado, desapareciendo así la brillante imagen que vistió de violeta las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Hay ideas que surgen luego de haber visto lo invisible, algo que ni nuestros sueños mortales más profundos son capaces de crear con transparencia. Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Dib dirigió a sus piernas para que estas lo llevaran hasta el viejo garaje donde su padre solía guardar su auto antes de prácticamente mudarse al laboratorio. Aquel lugar empolvado por el tiempo y abandono, fue iluminado por la tenue luz de las bombillas en el techo. Los ojos de Dib fueron iluminados por segunda vez ese día al ver relucir su reflejo y el del mapa en el recubrimiento metálico de la vieja nave de Tak.

Con un sonido prolongado y un rastro de humo, el crucero Voot del irken Zim viajó de la galaxia donde residía Alhome hasta la Vía Láctea que contenía el Sistema Solar indicado por las pre-programadas coordenadas de la nave.

-¡G.I.R., deja de comerte mis waffles! ¡Mancharás el Voot si no comes normalmente! Además, no son horas de comer. Estamos por llegar…- dijo con fastidio el de tez verde al ver que su unidad SIR seguía entretenida en devorar su comida preferida.-Computadora, escanea una vez más la atmósfera a la que pronto accederemos.-

Acatando las órdenes dadas por su amo, el mando central del Voot informa a Zim el recién completado análisis del gran bonche de gases químicos y compuestos que formaban la atmósfera terrestre.

-Amo, la Tierra es grande como un panecillo… ¿cómo buscaremos su juguete?- preguntó G.I.R. mientras sus ojos celestes admiraban el paisaje que se extendía fuera de las ventanas del Voot. Las antenas del irken se irguieron de manera graciosa luego de escuchar la pregunta. Sus muchas e interminables búsquedas por información llevaron a Zim a descubrir que el 70% de la superficie terrestre era una extensión de agua salda que los humanos llamaban océanos y que el 30% restante era tierra firme que se dividía en algo conocido como continentes.

Tomando en cuenta las estadísticas de esta situación, el invasor supo que el pequeño robot tenía razón y debía revisar el lugar exacto en donde caería su mapa.

-Computadora, escanea la superficie sólida terrestre e informa a Zim del paradero de su paquete…- ordenó Zim con cierto nerviosismo. La computadora desplegó una gran pantalla a modo de GPS luego de unos segundos.- Escaneo completado exitosamente. Localización registrada en el lado norte de la Tierra. Lugar identificado como "América".-

-Amplifica la imagen y señala el punto de su ubicación.-

El aparato obedeció las órdenes de Zim y la imagen quedó amplificada a una zona delimitada por líneas color rojo.

-Ubicación confirmada. El mapa de localización irken encontrado en una ciudad con bajos niveles de IQ en su población.- dijo con sequedad el aparato. Un sudor imaginario recorrió la nuca de Zim con lentitud, y sus manos enguantadas chirriaron ante la fricción de sus puños cerrándose.

-Dirige el señalamiento hacia el lugar dentro de esa ciudad inferior en donde se encuentra el mapa.- La voz del irken pareció quebrarse ante la orden recién dada. Una vez más, su memoria intentó reproducir recuerdos profundos. Sin embargo, estos fueron reducidos a cenizas por las llamas de bloqueo que Zim logró encender antes de que siquiera uno se atreviera a relucir en sus ojos.

-Señalamiento fallido. Interferencias de magnitud superior bloquean el escaneo de la ciudad.- respondió la computadora al tiempo que el de tez verde chocaba uno de sus puños contra las paredes del crucero Voot.

-Genial, estúpidos humanos y sus máquinas obsoletas. ¡Los maldigo, televisores, los maldigo!- gritó Zim haciendo eco dentro del Voot.

Dejando al Voot en modo manejo automático, el irken camina hacia uno de los espacios de almacenamiento de la nave para extraer su disfraz y el de su unidad SIR. Sabiendo de la ciudad en donde pronto aterrizarían, Zim no se molestó en cambiar los disfraces que solían utilizar cuando residieron en la Tierra años atrás. Para G.I.R. era su desgastado disfraz de perro terrestre y para el ojimagenta, su típica peluca y lentillas que asemejaban orbes de visión humanoides.

Pasados unos minutos, el Voot se dirigió al lugar indicado para el aterrizaje previamente instalado en su sistema. Las cosas en aquella ciudad no habían cambiado nada, el baldío que alguna vez ocupó la casa terrestre de Zim seguía tal y como cuando se había ido de la Tierra; aún estaban visibles los agujeros en la casa de los vecinos por los que el invasor les robaba la señal de TV y la luz.

-La Tierra, veo que sigues siendo un planeta inútil que ya no merece la ira del gran Zim.- dijo el de tez verde una vez que él y su pequeño robot hubiesen bajado de la nave.- Muy bien. G.I.R., es hora de encontrar esa cosa y largarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible. No podré mantener a raya a los radares de la Inmensa por muchos días.-

Caminando por las calle de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, Zim logró darse cuenta de que la computadora había cometido un error al solo mencionar que el IQ de ese lugar era "bajo". La sociedad no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Todos seguían igual de despistados y estúpidos como de costumbre; las casas aun conservaban sus deformes estructuras y la población parecía haber desarrollado rostros aún más retrasados que hace unos años.

Al no sentirse amenazado, Zim se tomó la libertad de sacar de su PAK un rastreador que lo ayudaría a encontrar con más rapidez su mapa. Durante unos minutos el radar no emitió ninguna señal que señalara la ubicación exacta del artefacto. Zim creyó que podía deberse a que el mapa se encontraba apagado o que estaba revisando en la parte errónea de la ciudad.

-Demonios, esta cosa no logra captar nada…- Los pasos del irken y el robot se vieron interrumpidos por igual. Los ojos disfrazados del alíen posaron su atención sobre una vieja casa rodeada con un barandal eléctrico color azul.

Zim tensó el cuerpo al recordar la vieja casa que alguna vez perteneció a su némesis, o quizá el humano cabezón aun estuviese viviendo ahí. La unidad SIR contempló con su cabeza ladeada como su amo caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta de aquella peculiar residencia.

-¿Amo…?- dijo G.I.R. intentando regresar la mente de Zim a la realidad.

Con la garganta seca y una leve pero constante descarga enviada por su PAK a modo de advertencia, el invasor dirigió su mano enguantada al timbre del lugar. Sus sentidos rechazaban cualquier uso de razón y las piernas de Zim se negaban a retroceder hacia la calle de nuevo.

Antes de siquiera llegar a rozar el timbre, las antenas del de tez verde se removieron de manera leve bajo la peluca que las ocultaba. Alguien estaba por abrir la puerta del lugar.

En un instante, G.I.R. y su amo ahora estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos cercanos al jardín de la casa.

-¿Zim? ¿Por qué nos estamos escon…?- La boca de la unidad fue cubierta con ferocidad por las manos del invasor.

-No hagas ruido G.I.R.- ordenó Zim ante el despiste de su robot.

Los segundos pasaron y el picaporte de la puerta giró lentamente. En un suspiro, el ambiente se volvió denso y los ojos del irken parpadearon con fuerza al divisar al residente que había cruzado el umbral de esa vieja puerta.

Continuara…


	3. -De cajas y Bosques-

_**Capítulo 3:**_

 **-De cajas y bosques-**

El crujido de las bisagras al abrirse hicieron que el invasor retrocediera un poco sobre sus pesados pasos, haciendo al arbusto crujir levemente. Sus antenas, cubiertas en su totalidad por su disfraz, se vieron en la imposibilidad de captar algún olor que le rebelase la identidad de aquella persona que aún no cruzaba el umbral.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven menuda de cabellos violetas, un vestido que cubría parte de sus torneados muslos recubiertos con mayas color púrpura claro a rayas y una perforación en la ceja derecha. Una de sus manos cargaba una bolsa de basura y la otra se mantenía ocupada intentando pasar el nivel cinco de algún videojuego de moda.

No hizo falta que Zim recordase mucho para saber que se trataba de la hermana menor de Dib, Gaz. Esto alivió en parte al invasor, pues supo que aquella larva apestosa aún vivía en aquel lugar junto a su familia. Después de dejar la basura en el bote puesto en la calle, Gaz regresó a su hogar cerrando la puerta principal con un gran estruendo.

-¿Podemos dejar de ocultarnos, amo?- preguntó el pequeño G.I.R. luego de ver a la chica volver adentro.

-¡No nos ocultábamos! Solo revisábamos el perímetro desde un lugar seguro.-contestó Zim.- Bueno, mejor seguimos buscando antes de que oscurezca.-

De un salto, el irken y el robot salieron del arbusto y reemprendieron su búsqueda por la ciudad. El trayecto se hizo pesado luego de una hora de caminar sin parar. Los lugares inteligentes para buscar eran escasos y las personas no servían para dar descripciones coherentes de nada en particular.

Zim sabía que de este modo el encuentro del mapa se retrasaría considerablemente, dejándolo aún más expuesto ante el peligro de que los Más Altos dieran con él. Pero no podía irse, no iba a echarse para atrás después de solo unos cuantos intentos de búsqueda fallidos.

-Quizá pudo caer cerca de alguna institución terrestre. Lo habrán confundido con una piedra de buena vista…-murmuró el de tez verde luego de ver que estaban pasando justo enfrente de su antigua escuela primaria.-Investiguemos ahí, G.I.R.-

En horas terrícolas, el PAK de Zim informó que eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y por tanto ninguna persona que no fuese el vigilante de la escuela se encontraba dentro del edificio. Con una sonrisa ladeada, el irken hizo salir a sus patas metálicas para acceder a la escuela desde el techo. A pesar de que la sociedad seguía siendo una completa decepción, no quería dejar rastros considerables de su visita al lugar.

Accediendo por los tubos que permitían el paso del aire hacia los salones, Zim terminó dentro de su antiguo salón de clase. Todo parecía igual que hace seis años: el viejo escritorio de la Srta. Bitters, los pupitres desgastados de los alumnos, los corroídos carteles que adornaban las descarapeladas paredes del recinto; incluso el pizarrón aún conservaba su sucio color verde marrón.

El ojiazul contempló el salón con el ceño fruncido, creyendo que el presupuesto de la escuela no podía estar tan mal como para no ser capaces de hacer unas cuantas remodelaciones. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le hizo querer desechar esa nefasta emoción, después de todo, ese salón fue testigo de interminables intentos de conquista y peleas y risas con la clase.

Un largo suspiro cruzó los labios del invasor al posar sus falsos ojos sobre el que alguna vez fue el pupitre de Dib. Sus piernas lo llevaron directo al lugar y sus manos enguantadas inspeccionaron la desgastada madera.

-Humano idiota. No entiendo cómo es que nunca pude deshacerme de ti.- susurró Zim mientras su mente rememoraba el día en que conoció al azabache.- Siempre fuiste un inadaptado…-

-¿Amo? Inspeccioné toda la escuela y no encontré su juguete.-informó G.I.R. desde el marco de la puerta al tiempo que se comía un taco y bebía un Poop Soda.

La voz de su unidad sacó a Zim de sus ensoñaciones pasadas, dando media vuelta sobre su propio eje para ver de frente al robot con la cara manchada de grasa añeja.

-Bien hecho. Sigamos buscando entonces.- Tomando la correa al cuello de G.I.R., el invasor salió del salón reprimiendo el deseo de voltear atrás la vista y contemplar por última vez aquel desgastado pupitre.

El anochecer se hizo presente unas cuantas horas más tarde. La búsqueda de ese día no rindió fruto alguno, y Zim estaba exhausto de haber caminado incansables horas bajo el candente Sol de la Tierra.

-Estúpido planeta y sus estúpidos televisores bloquea señales vigía…- se quejó el de tez verde una vez hubo llegado al baldío donde se encontraba su crucero Voot.- ¡Registré cada miserable escuela de educación media superior e inferior y no encontré absolutamente nada!-

-Tengo sueño, ¿podemos dormir ahora, Zim?- exclamó en un bostezo la unidad SIR al ver que su amo gritaba sin control.

-¡No es momento para dormir! ¡Debemos hallar esa cosa cuanto antes!-

-Pero amo, la gente y los cerditos ya están dormidos, ¿por qué nosotros no podemos dormir también?-

-Quizá tengas razón. Si nos haremos pasar una vez más por individuos de la Tierra, debemos retomar sus costumbres humanas.- dijo Zim una vez que su robot hubiese caído en los brazos de Morfeo.- Construiremos aquí y dormiremos antes de seguir con nuestra búsqueda.-

Como hace años, el irken extrajo de su PAK el instrumento que le ayudó a construir su antigua casa terrestre. Los tubos metálicos brillaron ante el contacto de los rayos lunares sobre ellos, los láseres de ilusión crearon una vez más la visión de una casa del entorno y los adornos del jardín retomaron sus puestos en el exterior.

Zim dejó que una dentada sonrisa con aires perversos se dibujase en su rostro luego de ver que la reconstrucción de su hogar estaba completa. Desde su arribo a Alhome, el irken no había tenido la oportunidad de restaurar la que alguna vez fue su casa en la Tierra. La erosión de su actual planeta de estadía no era compatible con la programación del aparato constructor.

-Muy bien G.I.R.- susurró Zim mientras tomaba en brazos a su ya dormido robot.- Entremos a casa.-

Pasados unos minutos, las luces de aquella extraña residencia, entraron en un estado fuera de línea.

Dib creyó perder la noción de sus sentidos luego de haber activado el mapa por tercera vez ese día jueves. Sus deberes escolares y laborales no le tomaron menos de media hora; la curiosidad por averiguar más sobre la ubicación de otros planetas era demasiada como para ser reemplazada por cosas insignificantes como un futuro digno.

Un gran suspiro invadió el aire de la habitación una vez que el humano hubiese apagado el aparato. El respaldo de su silla sostuvo su peso durante unos minutos, dándole descanso a su cansada columna que había estado encorvada cerca de más de hora y media.

-Me pregunto si la nave de Tak podría alcanzar distancias como estas en tiempo récord. Esa cosa realmente tiene sus trucos.- se dijo el azabache mientras su mirada admiraba el techo sobre él.- Debe haber un modo de reparar esa parte del Voot. Si hubiese otra nave como es…-

Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron y un sentimiento de aparente cansancio recorrió el cuerpo de Dib con sequedad. Nunca pensó que la simple mención de una esperanza perdida pudiese acabar con sus ganas de hablar. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ese alíen de actitud pedante y egocéntrica.

Con un movimiento lento, el ojimiel se levantó de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos al armario que se encontraba a tan solo tres metros de su cama de infancia. Sus puertas oscuras se abrieron con un chirrido de vejez por su desuso.

-Sé que la dejé por aquí…-murmuró el joven mientras buscaba a tientas el objeto que quería encontrar.

Sus manos finalmente dieron con su destino y Dib logró sacar del armario una vieja y polvorienta caja de peso más o menos tolerable. Sus bordes estaban rotos, la pelusa invadía las rendijas de la caja y el polvo manchó con desdén los dedos del humano.

Esperando que su contenido no se hubiese corroído también, el azabache abrió la caja, dejando que una aroma de nostalgia llenase sus fosas nasales. Miles de fotos, notas y viejas cosas obsoletas aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

-No recuerdo que alguna vez esto me funcionara. Nadie nunca creyó que Zim fuese un extraterrestre además de Gaz.- dijo Dib mientras pasaba una a una las fotos que había tomado de Zim años atrás.- Todas están borrosas, igual ninguna hubiese sido prueba suficiente.-

Decepcionado y confundido por su reciente acción, el humano cierra la caja. En un segundo, una foto cae desde la parte superior interna de la tapa, dando justo en el regazo de Dib. Con extrañeza, el joven toma la foto entre sus manos, como intentando examinar cada centímetro de su plana y empolvada superficie.

-No recuerdo haber tomado esta foto…-confesó Dib. Una ligera sonrisa surca sus labios, dejándole solo rastros vagos de un recuerdo que creía estar olvidando.

Los viajes escolares siempre habían sido un fastidio desde su invención. Solo a verdaderos exploradores les interesaría recorrer el bosque pedregoso y añejo de aquella olvidada ciudad. Los compañeros de su salón caminaban en parejas mientras recorrían los senderos marcados como los menos peligrosos para las personas, dejando a Dib y a Zim como rezagados ante el grupo.

-¿Cómo pueden dormir sabiendo que tienen un lugar lleno de basura y animales hostiles? ¿Acaso es otra costumbre humana el querer explorar cosas insignificantes como esta?- preguntó el alíen mientras escaneaba en lugar con ayuda de una herramienta de su PAK.

-Es sólo un bosque, Zim. ¿Acaso no tienen lugares como este en tu planeta o es que son demasiado cobardes como para querer averiguarlo?- contestó el azabache mientras sonreía ante la torpe pregunta de su compañero.- Aunque claro, no me sorprende que sean tan ignorantes con respecto a su propia fauna y flo…-

Los labios del humano se vieron cerrados ante la ausencia de Zim a su lado. Con una cara de fastidio, Dib decidió buscarlo antes de que este comenzara a tramar algún plan malvado que involucrara el bosque de la ciudad.

-¡Zim! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! ¡En este lugar hay abejas y…osos!-gritó Dib tratando de dar con el paradero de su némesis.

Los pasos de sus compañeros comenzaron a desvanecerse y el sonido de las criaturas del lugar rompió con el silencio al que Dib no terminó de acostumbrarse. Mientras caminaba, los oídos del humano lograron captar el movimiento de ramas crujiendo sobre el peso de alguna clase de zapato o patas animales.

Más curioso y preocupado que asustado por su seguridad, el humano se internó aún más en el bosque.

-¡Los maldigo, árboles! ¡A ustedes y a sus estúpidas y extrañas patas sobresalidas!- El ojimiel dirige su vista y pasos con rapidez ante el sonido de la voz del irken.- Maldita vegetación terrestre…-

Con sigilo, Dib logra alcanzar el punto desde el cual ver a Zim con claridad sin que este lo descubra. El invasor se encontraba reacomodándose su peluca luego de haber tropezado con una rama caída de un viejo roble. Una ligera sonrisa de diversión se dibujó en los labios de Dib luego de presenciar esa graciosa y casi tierna escena.

-Por Irk, que planeta más…- Una ardilla posa su penetrante mirada sobre Zim, estudiando sus movimientos y quejas con atención.- ¿Qué? ¿Una ardilla? ¿Por qué te quedas mirando a Zim?-

La sonrisa del humano se ensanchó amenazando con reírse ante la pregunta de Zim a la pequeña criatura. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al alíen, nunca creyó que este se sentiría incomodado ante la presencia de una inocente ardilla.

-¡Contesta a mi demanda, ardilla del mal! ¿Por qué aún vez al gran Zim?- continuó el invasor al ver que la ardilla seguía inmóvil en su lugar.- ¿Osas en desafiarme? ¡Pues bien! ¡Sufrirás mi implacable ira, criatura inferior!-

Un pequeño click desde la mochila del irken dio aviso a Dib que este estaba por atacar a la ardilla que aún continuaba inmóvil ante tal visión.

-Te llegó la hora, roedor insolente…- amenazó Zim al terminar de extraer un arma láser de su PAK. El arma era del tamaño de un pequeño buró de habitación y sus niveles de energía estaban al máximo. Con un disparo de esa magnitud, el irken terminaría por volar la mitad del bosque, con todos sus exploradores dentro de él.

-¡Espera, Zim! ¡No dispares, es sólo una ardilla…!- gritó el humano mientras salía de su escondite con rapidez y se abalanzaba sobre el de tez verde.

El arma no terminó su conteo, y su disparo fue detenido por defecto una vez que Zim hubiese caído al suelo con el peso del humano sobre él. La ardilla se había ido.

-¿Qué…? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a interferir con mi venganza, Dib-bestia!?- exclamó el irken mientras miraba a Dib directamente a los ojos y su pequeño cuerpo intentaba quitar al humano de encima.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Era solo una ardilla, Zim! ¡No iba a hacerte ningún daño!- respondió el azabache ante la queja del invasor.- Debes dejar de creer que todo en este planeta es hostil, por Saturno. Cuando te vi creí que era gracioso pero esto es demasiado…-

-Espera, ¿estabas viéndome? ¿¡Acaso estás confabulado con la ardilla del mal!?-

-¿Confabulado?- Dib casi ríe ante la sola mención de algo tan incoherente como eso.- De verdad Zim, si vas a intentar sin éxito conquistar la Tierra, al menos ponte al tanto de lo que un humano puede hacer con una ardilla.-

Zim miró al humano con expresión de fastidio, mientras sus ojos giraban hacia otro lado intentando ocultarse de los del ojimiel. Un claro sentimiento de enojo recorrió los sentidos del irken, pero había otro que no supo definir de ningún modo; su PAK comenzó a pitar de manera que solo Zim pudo captar su sonido.

-No me gusta que me vean con ojos de curiosidad. Zim solo debe ser visto con ojos de admiración, larva humana. Esa ardilla y tú tienen mucho en común al parecer.- respondió Zim luego de un momento.

-Yo no me parezco en nada a…espera, ¿Cómo que curiosidad?- preguntó Dib ante la afirmación del irken.

-¿Crees que Zim no se da cuenta de cómo lo miras? A pesar de que nadie va a creerte jamás, aún te empeñas en gastar tu tiempo mirándome sin admiración. Ustedes los humanos son extraños y huelen a maíz.-

-Yo no te miro tanto como dices, solo estas alucinando.- El ojimiel esbozó una sonrisa al decir esto.- Pareciera que quieres decir que yo…-

Un nudo en su garganta se formó al instante. Nunca se vio en la necesidad de explicarle a un ser de otra especie de que iban los "cortejos" humanos, y menos a Zim, quien ya estaba lo bastante interesado en el tema como para olvidarse de él.

-¿Pareciera que qué, Dib-cosa? Dile a Zim.- ordenó el de tez verde al ver que la temperatura del rostro del humano había subido.- Tu cara está rosa.-

-Cállate, Zim.- El azabache intentó buscar en el rostro del alíen algún indicio que le informara si este entendía la situación. El sudor comenzó a perlar su frente por el nerviosismo.- Mi cara está normal. Y ya vámonos, si seguimos sin aparecer seguro nos dejan olvidados para siempre.-

Una vez que intentó levantarse, fue que el humano notó que toda esa conversación de antes con Zim la habían tenido en una pose muy sugestionable. Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rosas que antes, cosa que el invasor no dio por prescindible.

-¿Cómo cambias de color de esa manera? ¿Es una habilidad especial de ustedes?- dijo Zim mientras estudiaba sin pudor el rostro colorado de Dib.

-No. No es ninguna habilidad especial y ya te dije que mi cara está normal.- el chico retomó su andar por donde había venido.- Recuérdame que si te vas de mi lado nunca vuelva a buscarte.-

El invasor frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta del humano. Por su parte, Dib deseó desaparecer su boca y no haber dicho semejante frase con doble sentido. La omisión de las palabras "en una excursión" fue un golpe duro.

-Zim no recibe órdenes de larvas como tú. No te lo recordaré jamás, humano cabezón.- contestó el irken con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-¡Qué no estoy cabezón!-

Mientras Zim caminaba por delante de Dib riéndose por su contestación, el humano aprovechó para tomar una foto de ese momento, no muy seguro de sus razones para hacerlo. Tomando su cámara con cuidado, el azabache enfocó el lente directo al alíen que tenía en frente y caminaba como si nada.

El aparato enmarcó el momento con un click silencioso. La imagen del invasor era nítida y tenía reflejos de luz casi blanca, todo el cuerpo de Zim quedó plasmado en la imagen que hizo al ojimiel sonreír de manera involuntaria. Esa foto sería la primera que mostraría a los científicos de la comunidad paranormal.

Un ligero zumbido sacó a Dib de sus memorias, haciéndolo dar un salto que hizo volcar la caja con todo su contenido en ella. Dando un vistazo a la ventana, comprobó que el sonido venía del aire atravesando la rendija de la ventana con lentitud.

-Por un momento creí que era…- dijo el azabache en un ligero suspiro de desánimo.- No importa. Genial, ahora debo recoger este desastre.-

Mientras limpiaba, el humano pensó en lo extraña que había sido la manera en que ese recuerdo había fluido en su mente con tanta nitidez. Cualquier persona normal habría olvidado un recuerdo como ese de años atrás, en especial si este tenía que ver con una persona indeseada. Pero él no era normal. Pudiese ser que incluso mientras más despreciable la persona, más huellas te deja en el interior.

-Debo dejar de pensar en eso. Terminaré por volverme un loco.- se dijo Dib al poner la caja de nuevo en su lugar; la foto de aquel día descansaba sobre la madera pulida de su escritorio.

Con desgano, se quitó su gabardina negra dejándola sobre el respaldo de una silla cualquiera, dejó a un lado sus gafas y botas para finalmente recostarse sobre su cama y dormir plácidamente. Aquella noche no paró de soñar con nuevos mundos y alienígenas de piel verde como las hojas en primavera.

La alarma del reloj sonó cerca de las siete de la mañana. Los cables de energía se desconectaron del PAK del irken con un rápido movimiento y este recompuso su estado de descanso a uno de actividad. Su búsqueda apenas había comenzado.

-¡Amo, al fin despierta!- gritó el pequeño robot al ver entrar a Zim en el comedor.- ¡Preparé ricos waffles para el desayuno!-

-¿No sabes preparar otra cosa que no sean waffles, G.I.R.?- preguntó el invasor al ver la mesa repleta de waffles tambaleantes a punto de impactar contra el piso.

-Nop.-

-Bueno, da igual. Hoy tenemos que apresurarnos, mi mapa podría estar en cualquier lugar de esta asquerosa ciudad y no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo.- dijo Zim mientras masticaba un waffle cubierto con miel de maple.

-¡Sí! ¡Buscaremos el juguete del amo!- La unidad comenzó a dar saltitos sin control por todo el comedor.- ¿Podremos también hacerle una visita a Mary?-

Zim casi se atraganta al oír el apodo por el cual G.I.R. llamaba a Dib. Solo un verdadero lunático pensaría siquiera en cruzarse con esa larva humana sub-desarrollada en una misión de rescate tan importante como esa.

-¡Por supuesto que no, G.I.R.! No pienso volver a ver a ese terrícola en lo que me resta de años…- respondió el irken intentando evadir la penetrante mirada del robot.- Además, ¿por qué querría ir a verlo?-

-¿El amo no quiere ver al humano cabezón? ¿Por qué? ¡El amo necesita a Mary! –exclamó G.I.R. con una sonrisa cruzando sus robóticos labios.

-No necesito de una bestia como él para encontrar mi mapa.- concluyó Zim.

-Pero… ¿dije algo sobre su juguete, amo?-

-¡Por supuesto que….! ¿Sabes qué? ¡No pienso seguir discutiendo esta tontería! Vámonos de una vez, como se nos vuelva a hacer tarde y no encontremos el paradero del mapa, te castigaré y no podrás ver el programa del Mono Enojado.- dijo el de tez verde levantándose con tensión de su lugar a la mesa.

-¡No, no! ¡Yo quiero ver el programa del mono!-

Dejando un rastro de ira contenida y migajas de waffles, Zim y G.I.R. salieron de su base para recorrer una vez más las calles de la ciudad que ese día parecía dar señales de vida mayores.

Continuará…


	4. -Bajo el Sol (y la Luna)-

_**Capítulo 4:**_

 **-Bajo el Sol (y la Luna)-**

Los rayos del Sol penetraron con firmeza la habitación del joven, traspasando las cortinas con delicadeza, para dejar a su paso un rastro de partículas de polvo en el aire. Con un gruñido de somnolencia, Dib se incorporó con lentitud de la cama y restregó sus ojos con cansancio. Había sido un día largo ayer y su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, haciéndolo ver círculos de luz alrededor de sus orbes oculares.

Su mente no lo dejó reposar durante la noche. El sueño que antes tuvo sobre viajes estelares y extraterrestres venidos de planetas lejanos se había vuelto una imagen borrosa tras su despertar forzado. El haber encontrado aquel paquete y ahora tener una foto decente de Zim en sus manos le estaba generando ansiedad, sin saber cuál era la causa de ello.

-Hoy será un largo día seguro…- suspiró el ojimiel mientras se abría paso hacia el baño para poder darse una corta y fría ducha.

Las cosas se habían vuelto tan cotidianas que incluso el mismo oxígeno parecía haberse vuelto asfixiante. Era cosa de todos los días: despertar, ducharse, desayunar, ir a la escuela, ir al trabajo, regresar a casa y finalmente dormir de nuevo. Las gotas de agua lamían reseteando los sentidos de Dib. Aquel día sería diferente gracias a la palabra "examen de carrera".

Después de cerrar el grifo, el humano salió del baño secándose bien el cuerpo y la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que tras de sí un pequeño trazo de agua se formaba sigilosamente. Con pereza, dejó la toalla a un lado y tomó en su lugar un bóxer y su pantalón negro, colocándoselos tan lento como podía.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse ajustando su gabardina, miró de reojo su habitación. Era increíble que nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza el redecorarla. Aquellos posters en su pared lo miraban expectantes y sus computadoras en el escritorio lucían decrépitas y obsoletas. El ya no era un niño obsesionado con la verdad del universo a pesar de seguir creyendo firmemente en ella.

-Espero haber guardado todo. No me vendría mal dar un repaso antes de que llegue el profesor…- Mientras revisaba una vez más su mochila, el ojimiel vio de reojo un destello en su escritorio. Al principio no le dio más importancia creyendo que se trataba de alguna herramienta.

Un ajuste en sus gafas y un libro resbalando de sus manos por error refrescaron su vaga mente. Ese destello era el contacto de los rayos de sol contra la superficie vieja y cuidada de la fotografía del Irken al que Dib siempre intentó detener. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de llevarse la foto solo por capricho, pero finalmente desistió de la idea y cruzó el umbral que lo sacaría de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un gastado suspiro.

-¡Dib! ¡Ven a desayunar rápido, joder! ¡Si llegas tarde al examen y repruebas papá se deprimirá y no iremos a la cena familiar de esta noche!- gritó la peli-violeta escaleras abajo, sin quitar la vista de su Game Slave 6.

-¡Voy bajando, Gaz! Tuve algunos problemas mientras me arreglaba.

-¿Qué clase de problemas tendría un hípster como tú al arreglarse? Deja de hacerte el importante solo porque el laboratorio de papá te paga la Universidad.

-No me hago nada, Gaz, déjalo por amor a Dios.- contestó Dib intentando apaciguar la ira de su hermana menor.

-Lo dejaré solo para que desayunes rápido. Tienes quince minutos, idiota.- dijo la chica mientras comía con apuro su plato de cereal y su mano izquierda se encargaba del video juego con avidez.

Desde que había entrado a la universidad y Gaz aun esperaba para terminar su último semestre de Preparatoria, la peli-violeta no había dejado de quejarse y escudriñarle en cara a su hermano la beca que este obtuvo gracias a su padre y a alguna ayuda en el laboratorio. Si bien Dib sabía que su hermana lo hacía por molestar y no por envidia alguna, no dejaba de sentirse meramente odiado por su propia sangre solo por algo de dinero ajeno. Si su padre se lo hubiese permitido, el habría salido a buscar un trabajo con el cual pagar sus estudios. Desgraciadamente y para su vida de "súper genio dotado de increíbles habilidades científicas" ese no era el caso.

-Pondré los platos en el fregador.- dijo el humano mientras recorría su silla para levantarse.- Llegaré tarde de nuevo. Debo terminar una incubación que tengo pendiente en el laboratorio de química. Pero no te preocupes, no faltaré para la cena familiar.

-Sino fuera porque papá quiere que vayas, me importaría un comino, pero está bien. Más le vale a tu incubación no hacerte retrasar.

-Entiendo. Nos vemos más tarde entonces. Adiós Gaz.- Dib caminó con rapidez hacia el garaje, dejando a su hermana muy ocupada jugando al lado de un plato de cereales vacío.

Justo al lado de la nave de Tak, el ojimiel mantenía en buenas condiciones una motocicleta de segunda mano que logró adquirir dos años atrás en un taller a las afueras de la ciudad. Su padre le había prometido un auto para su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños, sin embargo el aún no cumplía los veintidós y tenía que transportarse de una u otra manera sin gastar muchos recursos; ¿qué mejor para aquello que una motocicleta?

-Con algo de suerte aun no habrán dado el toque de entrada.- dijo el humano con la esperanza en las manos.

Con una gran exhalación, el ojimiel abrió la puerta del garaje y encendió la motocicleta, pisando a fondo el acelerador sin quitar el freno de mano. Ajustó los retrovisores y el humo de la gasolina trabajando comenzó a inundar el lugar y las fosas nasales del joven.

-Hoy tiene que ser diferente.- Con un rápido movimiento y un chirrido de engranajes oxidados, el humano salió como una bala sin aviso del garaje, dejando una estela de humo en su camino.

El aire golpeaba con suavidad la cara del de tez verde mientras caminaba dando zancadas cada vez más fuertes a medida que avanzaba. El y su unidad UCI habían escogido un mal día para recorrer la ciudad en busca de aquel artefacto sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. El cansancio no tardaría en apoderarse de sus músculos y los rayos del Sol les dejarían un lindo recuerdo una vez hubiesen vuelto a casa.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué acaso las personas no tienen un poco de sentido común? ¿Qué clase de indicación es "girar a la izquierda y dirigirse al "Imperio del taco"?- refunfuñó Zim mientras se detenía a descansar un poco. G.I.R. lo miró con extrañeza mientras saboreaba su helado de merengue y crema espesa.

-¿El amo está enojado porque no hemos podido hallar su juguete?- observó el robot a través de sus ojos celeste brillante.

-¡No es enojo es…! Bueno está bien, si es enojo.- suspiró el alíen al ver que todo pintaba mal para su búsqueda.- Solo no comprendo cómo es que el Voot pudo decir que mi mapa había caído aquí. ¡He buscado en todas partes y no hay rastro de él!

-No hemos buscado en esos lugares raros donde suelen reunirse chicos con nieve acumulada en sus abrigos, amo. Según las películas esas personas suelen investigar cosas como su juguete.- respondió la unidad mientras engullía de una el cono de galleta de su helado.

-Hablas de los científicos, G.I.R., dudo mucho que ellos tengan mi… ¡Eso es! Desperdicié todo mi tiempo buscando entre estos humanos sucios e inferiores en vez de ir directamente con esas larvas desarrolladas.- Con una sonrisa atravesando su cara, el irken extrajo de su PAK un rastreador portátil.

-Veamos que tantas Universidades tiene este pestilente lugar.

Ingresando las coordenadas de la ciudad, el rastreador desplegó ante Zim un GPS color verdoso con líneas rojas que indicaban las calles del lugar. Un pequeño punto púrpura indicaba la ubicación de él y G.I.R. dentro del mapa.

-Según este mapa, hay al menos unas tres Universidades con un bachillerato para laboratoristas. Una se encuentra al oeste, una al sur y otra al norte.- El de tez verde giró sobre su eje para ubicarse mejor mientras escribía algunas cosas en una libreta pequeña.- Empecemos con la del norte, G.I.R.; sus niveles de enseñanza no son tan inferiores y con algo de suerte tendremos más oportunidades de encontrar mi paquete en ese lugar.

-Pero amo, ese lugar está al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿cómo llegaremos ahí tan rápido?- preguntó el robot desde el piso donde estaba sentado.

-Ir por el Voot sería una hora de caminata más y sinceramente estoy harto de este estúpido Sol terrestre derrite cerebros.- Con un suspiro, Zim volteó a ver a su compañero con una sonrisa dentada.- Pero sé de una forma que nos hará llegar rápido. Sabes de qué hablo, ¿no, G.I.R.?

-Yo no tengo ni idea.

-¡Hablo de que uses el sentido común, te levantes, enciendas tus propulsores y nos lleves ahí volando!

-Oh. ¡Cómo ordene, amo!- Con un rápido movimiento, la unidad encendió sus propulsores mientras el irken se montaba sobre el a modo de jinete.

Las azoteas de la ciudad se vieron inundadas con una gran cantidad de polvo y partículas de suciedad a medida que el robot pasaba sobre ellas con su amo a cuestas. El cielo parecía una mancha azul y blanca a la velocidad con la que volaban y las personas bajo sus pies tenían apenas el tamaño de una hormiga roja. El de tez verde se aferraba a la antena de su unidad mientras admiraba el paisaje, aunque insalubre y grotesco, que tenía en frente.

-¡Puedo verla G.I.R.! ¡Está justo en frente a unos cuantos metros más!- gritó el irken intentando hacerle frente al aire que le omitía la voz. Sin embargo, la velocidad era la misma y el aire comenzaba a picarle en los ojos.- ¡G.I.R.! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

-¡Me gusta volar con la suciedad!- vitoreaba el robot mientras daba un giro de 360 grados en el aire.

-¡G.I.R., nos vamos a estrellar!

Más rápido que tarde, la visión de ambos se tornó oscura y borrosa. Por un momento, Zim creyó haber despertado de un sueño lúcido en cuanto se levantó del piso y toco su sien con cierta incomodidad; el golpe había sido fuerte.

-Demonios. Deberías escuchar lo que digo G.I.R. y quizá mejorar un poco tus aterrizajes.- dijo con molestia el alíen mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Los ojos de Zim se toparon con la visión de un patio muy grande cuya extensión se hallaba repleta de jóvenes adultos, algunos más cargados y preocupados que otros que solo jugaban con boomerangs o platicaban recargados contra las paredes del edificio. Ni en uno solo de sus años de entrenamiento irken había presenciado tal comportamiento entre personas con una edad semi avanzada. Las reglas de su planeta eran estrictas y crueles, reglas que los dejaban con apenas tiempo de descansar después de cada prueba física o psicológica.

Con poca emoción, el de tez verde se percató de que nadie le prestaba una atención realmente marcada. Al parecer el nivel académico no influía mucho en la forma del ver el entorno y sus participantes. Al principio se sintió algo extrañado, pero después le restó importancia. Mientras más desapercibido, mejor.

-Muy bien, empecemos con nuestra búsqueda G.I.R.- declaró Zim ignorando que su compañero ya no estaba cerca de él.

Al llegar al patio principal, lo primero que hizo Dib fue aparcar su motocicleta en uno de los soportes especiales para bicicletas exclusivos de los estudiantes laboratoristas. Cada bachillerato tenía su espacio y lugares de descanso y recreación. Con pesar, el humano bajó de su vehículo y colocó dentro del asiento de la moto el mapa que extrajo momentos antes de su bolsillo.

-Si registran las mochilas en clase, no habrá necesidad de explicar esto.- se dijo para sí el ojimiel mientras ponía un pequeño candado con cadena en la abertura del compartimento de la moto.

-¡Membrana! ¿Podrías ayudarme con estos cálculos?- se oyó gritar una voz femenina a lo lejos. Dib volteó rápidamente su cuerpo y divisó a una de sus compañeras de clase.

-¡Enseguida voy!

Con una ligera vista de reojo a su motocicleta, el humano se abrió paso entre los alumnos para dirigirse a su compañera.

-Esto me está sacando de quicio. Siento que alucino cosas.- se quejó el irken al ver que ninguno de los alumnos con bata blanca traían su mapa o indicios de haberlo tenido. Los analizadores de materia y memoria irken tenían sus beneficios sabiendo cómo usarlos.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos buscando entre los jóvenes, el irken se cansó y a su vez los alumnos procuraban mantenerse alejados de el para no hacerlo enfadar más, fuera cual fuese su problema. Los rayos del Sol no disminuían y el calor abrazaba con fuerza los ropajes negros del irken, haciendo que su piel se sintiese seca y descamada sin estarlo en realidad.

-Suficiente…

Cansado y casi débil, Zim divisó un lugar con árboles que daba sombra a unos extraños metales que sostenían los transportes de dos ruedas de los jóvenes. Con un suspiro de alivio, el de tez verde se acercó al lugar para descansar y tomar aliento antes de seguir buscando.

Mientras se recargaba con cuidado sobre una de las motocicletas, el analizador que traía en mano comenzó a sonar con un leve pitido que solo sus antenas bajo la peluca podían captar. Rápidamente ajusto la cercanía del analizador para que mostrase la ubicación de la señal irken.

-No entiendo, no veo nada por aquí ni remotamente parecido a mi…- Con un giro de cabeza, Zim vio una motocicleta negra con azul aparcada a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba.-…paquete. La señal se detiene justo ahí. ¿Acaso…?

Con paso cauteloso, el alíen se acercó a la motocicleta mientras sostenía el analizador frente a ella. En seguida, la señal se hizo más fuerte y el sonido resonaba como tambores en sus antenas. Zim posó sus ojos sobre el asiento de la moto, dándose cuenta de que este estaba asegurado con un candado y una cadena de doble grosor que lo normal.

-Mi mapa seguro está en esta cosa. Debo sacarlo rápido.- Sin importar las miradas que pudiesen estar sobre él, el irken sacó de su PAK un pequeño láser para deshacer la cadena y el candado.- Hoy me voy de este lugar.

El humano se despidió de su compañera con un ademán de la mano mientras se dirigía a su motocicleta para comprobar el estado de su seguridad. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, el ojimiel pudo divisar desde lejos que había cierto movimiento cerca de su vehículo.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo extrañado Dib al ver que una persona desconocida estaba peligrosamente cerca del asiento de su moto, encorvada y con las manos aparentemente ocupadas. Estaban tratando de robarle. -¡Oye tú! ¿¡Qué te crees que haces!? ¡Esa es mi motocicleta y eso que tratas de robar me pertenece!

Con escozor y el ceño fruncido por el enojo y fastidio, Zim guardó con disimulo el láser en su PAK y giró sobre su eje para ver a la cara a ese metiche que había osado gritarle. Raramente, la voz le pareció familiar, pero su enojo fue tal que dejó de lado un posible análisis y transformó sus manos enguantadas en puños.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme…?!

En un instante, todo se volvió oscuro. Gris. Blanco. Las luces sobre el cielo nocturno brillaban con intensidad sobre sus cabezas, mientras el viento hacía volar los bordes de sus ropas con delicadeza. Sus ojos se encontraron por última vez aquella noche. Ahora, seis años después de aquella vez, sus caminos volvían a encontrarse.

-¿…Zim?

Continuará…


	5. -Confianza-

_**Capítulo 5: Confianza**_

El viento dejó de soplar unos instantes que convirtieron a los segundos en eternidad. El campus perdió su gentío, el edificio tras ellos se hizo pedazos en sus mentes y el cielo perdió cualquier color que pudiese haberlo cubierto. Sus miradas, impasibles y quietas como el asfixiante ambiente, se cruzaron con estrépito y sus pensamientos dejaron de ser válidos para su ser al abandonar toda razón.

El humano, cuya mente creía estar en el limbo de los sueños, perdió su movilidad ante la presencia de quien fue su gran enemigo hace tantos años; lo peor de aquella visión estrafalaria, era que su realidad la hacía cada vez menos creíble, sustentable. El alíen, cuyos brazos y antenas quedaron inútiles, creyó ver una más de sus malgastadas ilusiones que no lo dejaban dormir por las noches. Otra clase de realidad se presentaba ante sus ojos cubiertos por su mal disfraz y aun así, no se dignaba en desaparecer; solo le veía, con la misma incredulidad que él a ella.

Una vez más, los individuos que tomaron el destino de la Tierra en sus manos por sus propios medios y motivos, se encontraban cara a cara.

Sin mediar palabra, Dib se acercó un poco aprovechando que Zim no se movía y no reaccionaba de manera agresiva como hacía siempre. Sus pasos eran cortos, casi pisadas en la oscuridad de una habitación habitada por los terrores nocturnos de su subconsciente. No podía dejar de verlo. No podía evitarlo. No podía evadir la necesidad de confirmar su realismo. Sus extremidades, llevadas por el puro deseo de desenmascarar la verdad, se lanzaron de manera quieta hacia el cuerpo del irken, rodeándolo de manera irremediable por la espalda.

-¿Eres real…?-murmuró. Nadie contestó su pregunta.

La figura que era el cuerpo del de tez verde, se quedó de piedra al sentir el contacto del humano contra su persona. Además de nervios, molestia, alivio y confusión, se sentía perdido. Más pronto que tarde, su mente rememoró esa noche con nitidez; las estrellas, el cielo, el aire, los arbustos y árboles que observaban a la espera de su partida algo más que una despedida. Con el cuerpo rígido y la mente divagando, Zim correspondió la acción de Dib como creyó más normal. Pero el caso es que aquello era todo menos normal para él.

-Zim, no puedo creer que seas tú - dijo el humano mientras separaba sus cuerpos con cuidado y recobraba algo de distancia entre ellos.- Luego de tantos años sin saber de ti, creí que no volverías nunca.

-Las cosas cambian constantemente, humano. De algún modo, es…bueno, saber que sigues vivo.

-Claro. También me alegra verte, supongo.

Ambos se miraron intentando contener una sonrisa que amenazó con asomar en sus labios. Quizá esta vez sería diferente. Por un momento, por sus cabezas cruzó la posibilidad de cambiar permanentemente para dejar todo atrás. Sin embargo, las cosas no terminaban de tornarse sospechosas para ninguno.

-No es por arruinar el momento pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Dudo que quisieras regresar a la Tierra solo para visitarla – observó el ojimiel con cierta seriedad.

-No regresé a visitar nada ni a nadie. Sólo…- Su respuesta se vio cortada con rapidez. Pensó de pronto en que tan conveniente sería que el humano supiese el porqué de su estadía temporal en la Tierra. Si bien no planeaba ningún daño contra su planeta como antes, sabía que Dib tenía su manera de tomar las cosas de ese estilo. Si algo llegaba a complicarse y la relación con el humano se estrechaba, no solo la Inmensa daría pronto con su ubicación, sino que además traería consigo un regalo para el planeta: su destrucción.-…no puedo decírtelo. Es algo confidencial.

-¿Confidencial, dices? No pienso acusarte con el FBI ni nada por el estilo. No necesitas descartar tu confianza hacia mí de ese modo; siempre me contabas tus planes, ¿no es así?

-Este no es ningún plan. Dib-cosa. Las cosas ya no son como el pasado, así que deja de chantajearme con tácticas tan baratas.

-No es ningún chantaje barato ni de ningún tipo, Zim. Era solo una afirmación.

-Firma o no, no puedo decírtelo y se acabó – Su cuerpo adquirió una tensión inmediata. El irken podía sentir como el humano perdía la esperanza de un cambio nuevo. Como un suspiro, un pitido proveniente de su PAK le indicaba una falla en su memoria central. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Para de usar ese tono conmigo – atacó el azabache al ver que Zim comenzaba a perder los estribos y la calma con la cual lo encontró.- Además, ¿qué intentabas hacerle al asiento de mi motocicleta, eh? ¿Hay algo ahí que tenga tu nombre para que puedas tomarlo?

-¡Deja de intentar meterte en lo que no te concierne, larva revoltosa! ¡No pienso develarte nada de mi confidencialidad de asuntos que son solo míos!

-Di lo que quieras por ahora, pero ten muy en claro esto: si llego a descubrir que planeas hacerle daño a la Tierra, no dudare en dejar de lado mis pensamientos sobre ti y volver a detenerte.

El cuerpo del alíen se quedó de hielo al oír aquella amenaza por parte del humano. Creyó que a pesar de su enojo y actitud, el ojimiel se habría negado a transportarlos seis años atrás, evitando desenterrar las malas experiencias que habían tenido que superar de niños. Las cosas cambiaban, pero no siempre como uno lo deseaba.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con "mis pensamientos sobre ti"? – preguntó Zim mirando de frente al humano, cuyo rostro adoptó una ligera y nítida coloración rosada.

-Nada importante, solo quise demostrar mejor mi punto – suspiró sin alivio – Pero tómate enserio lo que te dije, sabes que puedo acabar con tu plan cuando quiera.

-Dime las amenazas que tu boca pueda expulsar, pero no serás nunca un rival para mí.

-Créelo mientras te dure, chico espacial – Sin voltear la vista atrás, el ojimiel caminó hasta su moto, abrió el candado con el cual aseguró el asiento, y sacó con disimulo el mapa, evitando a toda costa que Zim lo llegase a notar mucho.- Si me disculpas, tengo un examen que presentar. Nos vemos.

Con ira, el irken volteó su vista y dando zancadas, se alejó del edificio con rapidez.

-Mientras más pronto recupere esa cosa, más pronto podré intentar explicarle las cosas para que deje de creer en estupideces…-murmuraba al caminar. Zim estaban consciente de lo mucho que Dib temía por su planeta, lo estuvo desde que lo vio por primera vez y en cada uno de los planes malvados que el chico conseguía arruinarle.

Con pesar, las ocultas antenas de Zim lograron captar un sonido proveniente de los arbustos que estaban a unos cuantos metros de él. Suspirando, el irken redirigió su camino hasta allí y, cautelosamente, se hizo con un arma de láser que extrajo de su PAK.

De pronto, el arbusto se abrió gracias a la acción de lo que pareció ser un sonoro estornudo, cuyas ondas sonoras se le antojaron metálicas al alíen. Ya sabía quién estaba oculto entre esa maleza verdosa y terrestre.

-¡G.I.R.! ¿¡Me quieres explicar que haces tirado ahí!? ¡Llevo siglos buscándote por doquier! – Gritó Zim enfurecido al ver que su robot le hacía el mínimo caso y sonreía como si estuviese viendo a una deidad.- ¿Y por qué estás cubierto de manchones rosas y rojos? – comentó el irken al notar manchas de lápiz labial por todo el rostro de la pequeña unidad.

-No es nada jefecito… ¡unos bellos y cariñosos ángeles me mostraron el cielo!- contestó casi arrastrando las palabras mientras el fulgor de sus ojos celestes se incrementaba. El irken enarcó lo que pudo haber sido su ceja y lo sacó de ahí de un tirón.

-¡Para ya de decir chorradas y llévanos de vuelta a la base! Necesito idear un plan para quitarle al humano mi mapa…

-¡Oh! ¿Por fin encontró su juguete, amo? – Preguntó G.I.R. con una sonrisa amplia y brillante cruzándole la cara.- Pero, ¿quién lo tiene?

-Preferiría no comentar nada al respecto. Vamos, enciende tus propulsores y llévanos de vuelta a la base. No quiero perder más tiempo del necesario aquí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zim ya se encontraba montado en el lomo del pequeño robot, cuyos propulsores dejaron una marca profunda y visible de su previa estadía en el empastado del jardín frontal.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo esperado y el ojimiel se encontraba arreglando un poco su aspecto para la cena familiar de esa noche en el Cerdo de la Pizza, restaurante que su hermana Gaz siempre escogía cada vez que era su turno de elegir el lugar.

Dib no paraba de pensar en los acontecimientos de ese día: después de tantos años sin saber siquiera si seguía vivo o muerto, Zim apareció en el patio de su escuela como si nada, intentando sacar el mapa que había guardado tan celosamente en el asiento de su motocicleta. Sabía de antemano y por palabras de mismo irken que aquello no se debía a ningún tipo de visita nostálgica. Según había entendido, las razones por las cuales Zim estuviese ahí eran "clasificadas" y no podía decírselo a nadie.

-Lo conozco demasiado bien como para creer en lo que dice. Sea o no una misión de sus líderes, ya tengo algo que ver en ella. De otro modo, ¿por qué intentaría sacar esta cosa de donde la había guardado? – se preguntó a sí mismo el humano mientras veía de reojo el mapa que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, devolviéndole la misma y dudosa mirada acusadora.

Con un poco más de curiosidad que el día de ayer que lo encontró, Dib tomó con cuidado el mapa entre sus manos y se dispuso a examinarlo de pies a cabeza, sin permitir ni un solo margen de error.

-Veremos qué pasa realmente con esto…

Un pequeño "bip" anunció que el mapa había sido encendido, llenando la habitación del ojimiel con su particular luz violácea y fulminante. Dib comenzó a mirar el espacio muestral que el aparato le ofrecía, intentando dar con algo que pudiese probar que el objeto fuera de Zim. Pasados unos segundos, su vista se posó directamente en un punto de un violeta apenas más oscuro que el de la luz que el mapa reflejaba en las paredes del lugar.

Dudoso, el humano extendió su mano hasta el curioso punto. Inmediatamente, este se acercó con rapidez al él, dándole la opción de oprimirlo en cualquier momento. El dedo índice de Dib se posó tembloroso sobre la superficie del botón, presionándolo como si de verdad pudiese sentirlo y no fuese una proyección holográfica. Al instante apareció frente a él una lista de planetas recién clasificados y ordenados por nivel de armamento militar y masa planetaria. Una lista para invasión.

Tragando saliva, Dib agrandó la lista para que quedase completamente legible. El idioma por el cual se encontraban descritos los nombres de los planetas era el irken, idioma que en su momento el humano había logrado descifrar y entender con pesadez. Fue entonces cuando sus ya planteadas teorías sobre Zim se confirmaron. El alíen solo venía a buscar este mapa, el cual casualmente había caído en sus manos, por lo que el irken se encontraba en lo que podría ser una desventaja para recuperarlo. A pesar de que Dib estaba plenamente consciente de que el aparato no podía hacer ningún tipo de daño, no dejaría que Zim lo recuperase tan fácilmente.

-Muy bien, es la última oportunidad que tengo para corregir las cosas que hice y dije. No importa si el no confía lo suficiente en mí para decirme la razón por la cual regresó, yo mismo lo haré decírmela aunque ya la sepa y…- De pronto, sintió que su mente divagaba. No entendía porque tenía tanta desesperación por hacer que el irken confiase en él, porque hablase con él y se fijase en él. Después de mucho tiempo, creyó olvidar el porqué de su continuo estrés y soledad. Zim lo hacía sentir importante, como si su existencia fuera más que sólo un atajo para la ciencia real que su padre predicaba y alababa las 24 horas del día. Pero eso no desvanecía todas aquellas veces en las que pelearon por el destino de la Tierra.-…y haré que confíe en mí.

-¡Dib! ¿¡Qué esperas para bajar tu trasero becado de tu habitación!? ¡Se nos hará tarde por tu culpa! ¡Papá ya nos está esperando!

-¡Enseguida bajo, Gaz! ¡Deja de gritar, por favor!

-¡Apúrate o subiré por ti y créeme que eso no te va a gustar!

Suspirando, Dib guardó el mapa en su bolsillo y ordenó con rapidez el escritorio, no sin antes mirar de soslayo el cajón donde decidió guardar la fotografía de Zim.

-Definitivamente, haré que confíe en mí.- declaró el ojimiel sin estar muy seguro del porque aquella meta se había vuelto tan imprescindible.- Zim…

-¡Dib!

Con una apenas visible sonrisa decisiva, el humano bajó las escaleras cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. La cena familiar y un fin de semana largo esperaban por él apenas cruzara el umbral de las puertas de su casa.

Ambos hermanos salieron de su hogar dando un portazo, montándose en la motocicleta que rompió el silencio en las calles de la ciudad con su sonoro rugido al derrapar sobre el asfalto.

Las luces dentro de la base aún permanecían encendidas y el sonido de G.I.R. tarareando al hacer waffles se extendía por todo el lugar. Zim permanecía sentado en el sofá, viendo el televisor a pesar de que no le estaba poniendo ni una pizca de atención a la programación que estaban dando. Su mente iba y venía repasando los acontecimientos de ese día una y otra vez. Había estado frente a Dib una vez más, incluso lo había dejado abrazarlo.

Mientras más lo recordaba, más lo invadía la sensación de estar poniendo en riesgo a la Tierra y a los humanos gracias a su estadía ahí. Su cuerpo se tensaba y los nervios lo carcomían por dentro, además de que su PAK no había dejado de sonar desde que llegó a la base y el cielo se había oscurecido. El incesante pitido solo lo hacía ponerse más estresado y no le permitía pensar en una solución para arrebatarle a Dib el mapa que le pertenecía; inútiles eran los intentos del humano por ocultar lo evidente: él tenía su paquete, pero Zim sabía que no se lo daría con solo pedírselo. Tenía que pensar en una forma de quitárselo que no le llevara más tiempo del necesario. Nada de planes malvados como hace años.

-Ya me he mezclado entre los humanos de nuevo, pero algo más me está faltando…

-¡Ya están listos los waffles, amo!

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de aquello que olvidaba. Recordó con claridad la manera más certera, rápida y constante de estar cerca del humano sin necesidad de llegar a ningún tipo de acoso. En algún momento de su adolescencia, Zim dejó que G.I.R. le preparase el "almuerzo" para llevar a la escuela, el cual se comía a escondidas de los demás, incluso de Dib.

Si quería tener la oportunidad de conseguir su mapa lo más pronto posible, era actuar sin ser predecible, hacerle ver al humano quien era la mente superior. Una vez más, se veía en la necesidad de ingresar en una escuela terrestre, específicamente, en la Universidad donde el ojimiel cursaba sus estudios y, según Zim, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Era un plan ideal para lo que tenía en mente.

-Si me infiltro una vez más en los planteles escolares inferiores de los humanos, lograré quitarle esa cosa más rápido de lo que imaginé. El Dib siempre ha sido predecible, creerá que si deja mi mapa en su hogar aprovecharé y entraré para extraerlo; traerá esa cosa consigo todo el tiempo, lo suficiente para desprevenirlo y hacerme con él, ¡Es a prueba de errores! – pensó con voz triunfante el irken ante el plan que acababa de crear. – Pero no puedo crear disturbios en el plantel si quiero pasar desapercibido entre las larvas estudiosas. Tendré que idear un modo de despistarlo rápido y así obtener mi mapa…

-O podría intentar ganarse su confianza, amo.- contestó el robot mientras cargaba con sus brazos diminutos una gran bandeja llena de humeantes waffles.

-¿Qué dijiste, G.I.R.?

-Dije que debería intentar hacer que Mary confíe en usted.- dijo al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja sobre uno de los descansa-brazos del sofá.- Las personas suelen dejar o confiar sus objetos preciados o secretos con otras cuando les tienen la confianza suficiente. Es cuando pueden estar seguros de que esa persona en quien confían no los traicionará ni revelará o dará a nadie más aquello que han decidido conferirles.

El irken se quedó estupefacto ante la respuesta de la unidad. Ni en todo el tiempo que había pasado en la Tierra le había dado la capacidad de comprender sensaciones y sentimientos humanos a ese punto, no lo veía como algo relevante. Las pocas veces que logró engañar a los humanos para hacerse con algún beneficio o parte crucial para sus planes malvados, lo había realizado a través de mentiras e invenciones lo bastante creíbles como para que cualquier ser pensante las diera por verídicas. Mentiras e invenciones que sin embargo, nunca tuvieron efecto alguno en Dib. Quizá G.I.R. tenía razón y era tiempo de cambiar la estrategia del juego.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso funcionará? Es más, ¿de dónde sacaste ese término y su efectividad en los humanos? – preguntó el alíen mientras ponía los waffles lejos de él. El hedor que expedían lo estaba comenzando a marear.

-Oh, lo leí en revistas para chicas y en algunas novelas que transmitían después del programa del Mono. La confianza es una gran herramienta para las relaciones humanas.- respondió el robot con una sonrisa en su metálico rostro.

-¿Relaciones humanas? Ya veo, puede ser que eso me sirva para recuperar mi paquete. – Acercando su rostro al de su unidad UCI, Zim posó sus ojos magenta sobre los celestes de G.I.R.- Pero hasta yo sé que herramientas tan poderosas como esas conllevan algo más que sólo las gracias por poder usarlas. Dime, G.I.R., ¿qué precio trae consigo esta "confianza"?

-¡Amistad! – Gritó eufórico el robot dando vueltas por toda la estancia, teniendo especial cuidado de no tirar los waffles que había preparado.- Si quiere ganarse la confianza de Mary, ¡primero debe hacerse su amigo! ¡Así podrán pasear por el parque y comer helado!

-¿Qué? ¡Ese humano y yo nunca seremos amigos! Ya no lo veo como una amenaza hostil para nada que tenga que ver con mis planes de conquista, pero esta vez tiene algo que me pertenece, ¡de ninguna manera pienso establecer una relación humana con él! – sentenció Zim haciendo que la unidad diera un brinco tan alto que lo dejó de cabeza.- No importa que tan poderosa sea esa confianza, seguro puedo descubrir otro modo de usarla ya que soy tan genial. Además, el imperio no aceptaría que…

Silencio. Un silencio terminó por desaparecer el final de la frase que quiso escapar de sus labios, dejándole una sensación de tensión y olvido que creyó superar hace seis años. G.I.R., algo confundido, dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro congelado de su amo.

-¿Amo? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al notar que la movilidad en el cuerpo del irken se había esfumado de manera abrupta. Los ahora opacos ojos del alíen lograron moverse apenas unos milímetros, devolviéndole a G.I.R. una mirada vacía.

-No…no ocurre nada.- contestó.- Nunca ha ocurrido nada.

-Entonces, ¿si se hará amigo de Mary?

Esta vez, el irken se rehúso a mirar o a responder la interrogante del robot. No podía engañar al humano luego de tantos años sin haber tenido contacto con él. Estaba exento de armas que pudiesen darle la oportunidad de dañarlo de manera psicológica, no sabía nada de él en la actualidad, lo cual también, reducía las oportunidades de hacer que alguien más se encargara del trabajo sucio. Tenía que recuperar su mapa por su cuenta, no podía darse el lujo de utilizar a ningún humano como habría hecho hace años. Pero a su vez, no iba a caer en el precio que tenía que pagar para usar la confianza. No podía hacerse amigo del humano. Dib siempre sería su némesis, la piedra en su zapato que lo molestaba al caminar.

-Dib-cosa, incluso a este día sigues causándome problemas. Lo que daría porque fuese tan fácil eliminarte…

Ignorando a un G.I.R. que comía waffles de manera ruidosa, Zim se dirigió a su laboratorio en lo profundo de la base. El lugar se veía tal cual lo había visto siempre. Decidió no cambiar el mobiliario aunque pudiese, después de todo aún si no lo cambiaba, sus sistemas se actualizaban automáticamente y la computadora permanecía avanzada y sin errores.

Pensante y aún con la cabeza llena de nudos por desatar, el irken activó la máquina y una pantalla se desplegó ante él, pidiéndole introducir los códigos necesarios para el acceso a la red de la ciudad, al igual que a todos los servidores móviles o fijos que pudiesen encontrarse funcionales.

Finalmente, luego de un par de tecleos sobre la pantalla, una voz femenina y computarizada se hizo presente en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué desea hacer, amo?

-Quiero que hackees el sistema de seguridad de la Universidad que se encuentra al Norte de esta ciudad inferior. Introdúcete en las listas de alumnado y busca en ellas el nombre de Dib Membrana, cuando lo hayas hecho, inscríbeme en todas sus clases y periodos de escuela, incluyendo extracurriculares o actividades libres.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que desee hacer, amo?

-También procura que mi asiento se mantenga cerca del humano, si es posible que sea al lado de él. El lunes se me presentará al alumnado como un estudiante de intercambio con un gran y destacado coeficiente intelectual.

-Enseguida, mi amo.

La pantalla se plegó con rapidez y desapareció de la vista de Zim, dándole el tiempo para pensar en cuál sería la estrategia que usaría el lunes para, primeramente, intentar convencer al humano de entregarle el mapa por las buenas.

-Muy bien, Dib. Si quieres interferir, hagámoslo divertido…

Dándose media vuelta, el alíen se retiró de las instalaciones, regresando al piso de arriba donde G.I.R. y un plato casi vacío de waffles esperaban por él.

Continuará…


End file.
